


Лети выше

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Неожиданные последствия дружеской поддержки, или когда хотели как лучше, а получилось... и правда лучше, чем ожидалось.





	Лети выше

— Почему ты идешь, я понимаю, но почему туда иду я?

— Я не могу отказать Пидж. Ей вообще никто не может отказать, кроме мамы. — Мэтт усмехнулся и похлопал Широ по плечу. — А ты туда идешь, потому что туда иду я. Ты же не бросишь друга в беде?

Широ хмыкнул. Вопрос, в общем-то, был риторическим. Он и так прекрасно знал всю подноготную. Но не спросить все равно не мог, как и удержаться от подначки:

— Хороший, кстати, вопрос. Если подумать, то вполне себе могу. — Широ положил руку на плечо Мэтту: — Я запомню тебя молодым.

— Нет, ты так не сделаешь, — протянул тот. — Ведь не сделаешь? Широ, ты не можешь! Помни, это всего лишь концерт, а потом твоя жизнь будет зависеть от моих знаний и умений! Стоит ли ссориться с таким человеком?

Широ иронично поднял бровь.

— Стоит ли угрожать пилоту корабля, на котором ты, возможно, полетишь?

— Возможному пилоту корабля — вполне, и я тут подумал, а может, сбежим?..

— Куда это вы собрались?

Парни вздрогнули и обернулись. Они так увлеклись пикировкой, что не заметили подошедшую Пидж. Нет бы ей быть чуть погромче и ходить на шпильках, чтоб было слышно за версту!

— Мы никуда… — начал Широ и запнулся, услышав от Мэтта:

— До магазина и обратно!

Друзья переглянулись.

— Несогласованность версий усугубляет вашу вину, — погрозила им пальцем Пидж, а потом широко улыбнулась: — Да ладно вам, будет весело!

— Так же весело, как на той лекции по той непонятной херне, которую понимали два с половиной человека в зале? — не остался в долгу Мэтт.

— А откуда взялась ещё половинка? — удивилась Пидж.

— То есть, ты не отрицаешь, что вас таких было только двое? — уточнил Широ.

— Конечно, нет. Так откуда была ещё половинка?

— Девушка за барной стойкой клеила Широ, но иногда отвлекалась на лектора, — буркнул Мэтт.

— И ты это заметил, потому что сам пытался к ней подкатить, но рядом с блистательным Широ тебя опять не заметили? — фыркнула Пидж.

— Вас не смущает обсуждать меня в моем присутствии? — уточнил Широ.

— Нет, — дружно отозвались брат с сестрой и, переглянувшись, рассмеялись.

— Прости, Широ, — улыбнулась Пидж. — Дай догадаюсь, ты её не заметил?

— Нет, — немного смущённо отозвался тот. — Я был занят.

— Чем? Не лекцией же?

— Я… э-э-э… — замялся Широ. Разговор приобрел нежелательный оборот слишком быстро. Зря он вообще встрял в перепалку Холтов: те прекрасно проводили время и без его реплик. И вот как теперь сказать, чтобы не обидеть Пидж?

— Да ладно, Пидж, он вообще не слушал лектора, он слушал музыку, я заметил капельки наушников, — сдал Мэтт.

— Не зови меня так! — возмутилась та почти одновременно с Широ:

— Не музыку, а лекции!

— Лекции?! — опешила Пидж и закатила глаза. — Иногда мне кажется, если вас двоих смешать, а потом поделить поровну, то получится два нормальных парня, а не то, что есть!

Широ даже не успел толком обидеться, — как минимум себя он ошибкой природы не считал — когда Мэтт сладко пропел:

— Пидж, какая потрясающая идея! Ты только представь, если бы нас стало двое. Двое Мэттов или двое Широ. Круто бы вышло!

— Не дай бог! — искренне ужаснулась та. — Мир бы не вынес ни одного из этих издевательств!

— А?..

— Пидж, а что собственно там, куда мы идём, будет? Кстати, кто-нибудь из вас следит за дорогой? — перебил Широ уже открывшего рот Мэтта.

— Следит, — отозвалась Пидж. — Нам недалеко, получасовая прогулка, и мы на месте. Помнишь, бар, где Мэтт отмечал свой день рождения?

— Я-то помню, — нахмурился Широ, — но откуда о нем помнишь ты?

Пидж подняла глаза к небу, будто вопрошала у того ответ, где делают таких недогадливых.

— Да только слепо-глухой идиот мог не узнать о вашем тайном мальчишнике.

Мэтт взял Кейти за шиворот.

— Ты что, за нами увязалась?

— Не увязалась, а бдела! Присматривала, чтобы ничего не натворили, — возразила она со всем достоинством, на которое была способна в сложившемся положении. — Пусти меня! Ну, подумаешь, прокралась в бар.

— После полуночи, — посерел Широ. Откровенно говоря, он даже не знал, что его волновало больше: что с ней могло что-то случиться, что случиться могло что угодно с тем, кто с ней свяжется, или что Коллин Холт когда-нибудь узнает об этом. Бар был не то чтобы совсем из числа тех, в которые не стоило соваться юным девушкам без присмотра, но и тихой заводью тоже не был. А потом Широ вспомнил и девочек со стриптизом, и стриптиз пьяного Мэтта, который Широ все это время старательно пытался забыть, тяжело вздохнул и с чувством заметил: — Жаль, телесные наказания запретили ещё два века назад.

Пидж с опаской посмотрела на него.

— Да ладно, я переоделась парнем. На меня никто не обратил внимание. Мэтт был звездой вечеринки.

— Я тебя убью, — пообещал тот. Судя по взгляду, у Мэтта воображение работало ничуть не хуже, чем у Широ.

— Не убьешь, у меня слишком большой на тебя компромат, — не слишком уверенно отозвалась Пидж. — Да ладно вам, ничего же не случилось. Больше я за вами не пойду. Я думала, вы как-то интереснее проводите время.

Мэтт отпустил Пидж, поправил на ней одежду и посмотрел поверх ее головы на Широ.

— Слушай, куда пойдем? Я тут осознал, что совершенно свободен.

Широ поднял бровь. Пидж ошарашенно уставилась на Мэтта, потом бросила взгляд на Широ, ища и не находя поддержки, и снова посмотрела на брата.

— Я отдам все фотографии и даже не оставлю себе исходники. Ну мне правда надо в бар. Ну вы же меня любите. Вы же меня не подведете.

Мэтт, конечно, для порядка поломался, мимоходом выторговал себе право играть на раритетной приставке сестры и что-то там ещё, Широ особо не вслушивался, и предсказуемо согласился.

В отличие от друга Широ ломаться не стал. Во первых, ему претило вымогательство. Во вторых, Пидж была крайне изобретательной и деятельной натурой, с такой лишний раз лучше не ссориться. А в третьих, ему банально стало любопытно, ради чего Пидж шла на такие жертвы.

О том, что в баре иногда проходят прослушивания для всех желающих, Широ знал, но ни разу не попадал. Как теперь понимал — бог миловал.

Мэтт мученически вздохнул, а потом ещё два раза повторил для закрепления эффекта.

— Широ, давай пить всякий раз, когда нам не нравится песня.

— Мы сопьемся, — со вздохом констатировал тот. Пока из десяти прослушанных композиций Широ не понравилась ни одна: то слова ни о чем, то слишком заезженный мотив, то исполнение хромает настолько, что за ним теряется всё остальное.

— Тогда давай пить всякий раз, как они лажают, — не сдавался Мэтт.

— Тогда мы ещё быстрее сопьемся, — искренне отозвался Широ. Не то чтобы он прямо разбирался в музыке, но к своему несчастью имел прекрасный слух. И, пожалуй, давно он не жалел об этом так сильно, как сейчас.

Нет, встречались и приличные исполнители. Но не слишком много.

Пидж, впрочем, музыканты не слишком интересовали, она старательно выглядывала в зале кого-то. Широ осторожно пихнул Мэтта в бок и кивнул на неё. Тот скосил глаза на сестру и с интересом поднял бровь.

— И кого это мы тут высматриваем?

Пидж вздрогнула, бросила на Мэтта неласковый взгляд и буркнула:

— Никого.

— Широ, по-моему, нам пора.

— Ой, ладно, скажу. Меня попросили прийти и поддержать одного музыканта. И привести группу поддержки. И я ищу этого пустобреха.

— Вот это поворот, — протянул Мэтт. — Слышь, Широ? Странно, что Пидж не вынудила прийти весь наш курс.

Мэтт говорил что-то ещё, но его слова распадались для Широ на ничего не значащие составляющие. Он напоролся взглядом на очередного готовящегося к выступлению музыканта, как на нож.

В полумраке парень казался чересчур красивым, люди такими не бывают, не должны быть. По крайней мере, раньше Широ таких не встречал. И вроде бы ничего особенного. Обычный подтянутый парень. Черная кожаная куртка, байкерские перчатки, черная футболка; взлохмаченный, словно стригся не в парикмахерской, а сам и перед зеркалом, вышло криво, но сейчас уже обросло. Ничего такого, за что можно было зацепиться взглядом, но Широ смотрел, как он двигался, как размыкались и смыкались губы, как он нервным жестом теребил ремень гитары, дожидаясь своей очереди, и не мог прекратить. Широ, наверное, мог бы просидеть так целую вечность. Его почти всё устраивало. Разве что рядом с музыкантом суетился какой-то мулат, который Широ очень не понравился. С первого взгляда и сразу очень-очень, особенно когда положил руку на плечо музыканту и подтолкнул его к сцене.

Голос у наваждения оказался не слишком уверенный, но красивый. Широ не сводил с него глаз, он даже моргал, казалось, через раз. Все мерещилось, что парень в центре светового пятна исчезнет, как волшебная тварь из сказок, стоило хоть на секунду потерять бдительность. И тут он поднял на Широ взгляд, и сердце провалилось в пятки и где-то там нервно затрепыхалось.

В воздухе повис звонкий бздинь и музыкант сбился. Замер в растерянности, не зная, что ему делать дальше.

В оглушительной тишине Широ вскочил и захлопал, отбивая ладони.

Музыкант посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом сорвался с места.

Никогда в жизни Широ не видел, чтобы так быстро исчезали из наполненного людьми бара.

К тому моменту, когда он смог выбраться вслед за парнем, того и след простыл.

— Широ! Широ, да подожди! Ты куда?!

Мэтт чуть было не налетел на Широ, застывшего в дверях бара. Тот моментально развернулся.

— Он! Он, ты видел?! — Широ схватил Мэтта за плечи и потряс. — Куда он сбежал? Зачем?!

— Да куда вы рванули? И что застыли на проходе? — возмутилась Пидж.

— Он…

Мэтт вздохнул, покосился на сестру и выдохнул:

— Хьюстон, похоже, у нас проблема.

***

— Кит, ты нам должен!

— Кому должен, всем прощаю, — буркнул Кит и на всякий случай отодвинулся от переполненного энтузиазмом Лэнса.

Но того мрачность приятеля ничуть не задела.

— Ты пропустил мой день рождения. Мы ждали тебя. А ты забыл даже поздравить…

— Я… — начал было Кит и замолчал. Вчера он навещал могилу отца, но делиться этим с приятелями не хотел. Он вообще предпочитал держать людей на расстоянии, даже если они были навязчивы до изумления. — Я забыл.

— Вот! Ты забыл, а разве так поступают настоящие друзья? Ханк, скажи ему.

— Ну, друзья… — начал было тот, сочувствующе глядя на Кита, но Лэнс тут же его перебил и продолжил:

— Вот я и говорю, так настоящие друзья не поступают. Так что ты нам должен.

— У вас что, день рождения в один день? — удивился Кит. Откровенно говоря, он вообще смутно понимал, почему эти двое всё ещё не оставили попыток с ним сойтись. В конце концов, то, что они вместе отбивались от хулиганов, ещё не повод для знакомства или тем более того, чтобы считать друг друга даже приятелями, не то что друзьями.

— Нет, конечно. Но мы вместе и совершенно безуспешно тебя ждали, поэтому ты нам должен. И, — Лэнс поднял указательный палец вверх, — вчера вечером ты согласился по телефону, что должен и должок отдашь.

— Сегодня утром, — поправил Кит, который вообще не помнил, что отвечал Лэнсу. — В полшестого утра. Странно, что я тебя вообще не убил.

— Зато ты не проспал тренировку! — не смутился Лэнс. — В общем, ты признаешь, что ты мне должен.

— Допустим, — буркнул Кит. — Сразу говорю, я не буду влезать в базу Гарнизона и помогать с тестированием. Никакого женского белья. Никаких двойных, тройных свиданий и…

— Я понял. Нет, ничего такого. Буквально час твоего драгоценного времени, и ты свободен, — поклялся Лэнс. — Ханк, подтверди.

Ханк кивнул. Кит смерил их обоих недоверчивым взглядом и неохотно согласился:

— Ладно. Что вы хотите?

— Ты исполнишь в баре ту песню, которую мы слышали!

— Нет!

“Нет” было самым правильным выбором. Кит не играл на публику. Никогда. Ни за что. И как его “ни за что” трансформировалось в то, что он теперь стоял подле сцены, дожидаясь, когда настанет его очередь? Как?!

— Всё будет замечательно! Вот увидишь, — жизнерадостно вещал Лэнс. Если бы все его обещания можно было сдать в банк, то Кит, наверное, позволил бы себе покупку нового ховербайка или даже ремонт своей хижины на отшибе. Но, к сожалению, банк не рассматривал заверения Лэнса в качестве ценности. — Точно тебе говорю. Слушай, ну, если тебя стремает, что ты будешь выступать на публику, я могу поделиться с тобой советом, который у меня всегда срабатывал.

Кит заинтересованно поднял бровь.

— В общем, если совсем дурацкие мысли одолеют, ты поймешь, что все на тебя пялятся, и ты торчишь там, как идиот, то ты выбери кого-нибудь в зале и представь его голым. Прикинь, как ему хреново по сравнению с тобой, и тут же попустит.

— Лучше не стало, — отозвался Ханк. — Кит, подумай о том, что всего пять минут…

— … позора, — буркнул Кит, но Ханк сделал вид, что не заметил его ремарки и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил:

— … и ты сможешь заесть стресс отличным бифштексом и хорошим пивом. Тут прекрасно готовят, поверь профессионалу.

Кит закатил глаза и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Лэнс положил руку ему на плечо.

— Давай, твоя очередь.

— Ненавижу вас, — с чувством отозвался Кит и поднялся на сцену.

Обычный барный стул, не слишком яркие софиты и слишком много людей. Чересчур много. И насколько — Кит понял только в середине песни, когда допустил ошибку и, оторвав взгляд от пола, посмотрел в зал. Паникой накрыло с головой так сильно, что он даже не был уверен, что всё ещё поёт. Взгляд метнулся по лицам, неумолимо соскальзывая, пока не зацепился за одного из слушателей. Мощный, строгий, с не по уставному торчащей челкой. Фактурный. Красивый. Он словно сошел не то с агит-плакатов, не то с обложки порно-журнала. Представить его обнаженным не составило никакого труда.

Струна под пальцами дрогнула и лопнула с противным звуком, и Кит ошарашенно замер. Советы Лэнса — полное дерьмо! Полное!

На него все пялились! Все до единого. И Кит совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Песню он не допел. Менять струну? Начинать сначала? Раскланяться и уйти? Продолжить, как будто ничего не произошло?! Лучшим вариантом было, конечно, сдохнуть!

И тут раздались аплодисменты. Хлопок, ещё хлопок. Во всём зале хлопал один единственный человек — тот самый агитатор с обложки порно-журнала!

Издевался!

Кит смутно помнил, как слетел со сцены, как пробирался сквозь людей, как вырвался в прохладу улицы. Очнулся он где-то на трассе глубоко за городом, выжимая из ховербайка всю скорость, на которую тот был способен. Сердце частило где-то в горле, щеки и уши жгло огнём, и больше всего хотелось сдохнуть! Он же знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Зачем только пошел на поводу? Не хотелось терять людей, с которыми удалось наладить общение? Не привык оставаться в должниках? Что мешало отказать? Ведь знал, прекрасно знал, что не надо этого делать!

Музыка — это для него одного. Когда-то давно ею с ним поделился отец, а после его смерти она стала принадлежать только Киту, и все остальные были попросту лишние!

Если бы только Лэнс и Ханк предупреждали о своих визитах, ничего бы этого не случилось. Они бы не застали его играющим на гитаре, не узнали об этом увлечении и не потащили его позориться! Как он мог ослабить бдительность и подпустить этих, в сущности, незнакомцев так близко?

Зачем только пошёл у них на поводу?!  
Пустыня равнодушно приняла на себя ярость одинокого гонщика, позволила выплеснуть накопившееся напряжение и бессилие и оставила опустошенным и уставшим.

Домой Кит вернулся, когда пески окрасились алым, искренне надеясь, что никому из так называемых друзей не придет в голову его караулить. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось услышать насмешки Лэнса и добродушную жалость Ханка.

Надо отдать должное мирозданию, ни того, ни другого рядом с хижиной не наблюдалось, зато издали был заметен армейский ховербайк. Кит даже притормозил ненадолго, мучительно решая, а не повернуть ли назад. Он знал пару пещер, в которых спокойно мог отсидеться на случай любых неприятностей. Но всё же не стал. В конце концов, это его дом, и кого бы там ни принесло ветром, он с ним справится.

На ступеньках веранды сидел тот самый парень — звезда порноагитации! Уже не такой идеальный, как был накануне в баре, взлохмаченный, в расстегнутом пиджаке, мятых брюках и почему-то с кактусом в горшке.

Последнее обстоятельство вообще не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. Кит тряхнул головой, сбрасывая ступор, и заставил себя спокойно и неторопливо — он у себя дома! — припарковать ховербайк. Навстречу незнакомцу Кит шел уже с расправленными до ломоты в спине плечами.

Тот поднялся навстречу, неловко держа в руке злополучный кактус.

— Привет, — первым поздоровался он. — Я — Широ. Такаши Широгане, но можно просто Широ.

— Кит, — буркнул Кит. — Что надо?

— Я… я… вот, — невнятно отозвался Широ и протянул ему горшок, потом посмотрел на свои руки с неким недоумением, будто не вполне понимая, зачем он это сделал, и спрятал горшок за спину. — В смысле, я не это. Я…

Кит поднял бровь. Он впервые встретил человека, который умел в слова ещё хуже, чем он сам.

Широ облизал губы, откашлялся и попробовал заново.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За всё. Там, в баре. Это было невероятно. Вы были невероятны.  
Это было про кого-то другого! Кит едва не поддался острому желанию ущипнуть себя побольнее, потому что происходящего не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда.

— Издеваешься? — предположил он почти с надеждой.

Широ быстро замотал головой.

— А кактус? — уточнил Кит.

— А, это. — Широ вытащил из-за спины злополучный горшок и Кит не был уверен, но кажется покраснел. Серьёзно?! Но всё же ответил: — Мэтт сказал, что я должен предупредить заранее. В смысле, это всё, что мне удалось добыть. Я боялся, что не успею вас поймать и в общем…

— Где добыть?

— У Пидж.

Кит ощутил желание проверить температуру не только себе, но и этому парню, потому что всё сказанное отчаянно не складывалось в единую картину, а Кит терпеть не мог не понимать происходящее.

— Кто такая Пидж? Кто такой Мэтт? И какого ты?... Вы тут делаете?

Широ медленно выдохнул:

— Мэтт — мой друг и сосед по комнате в общаге Гарнизона. Пидж, то есть Кейти, его сестра. Мы втроем пришли в бар на прослушивание…

— Так это было прослушивание?! — не сдержался Кит. — Я убью Лэнса. Просто убью. Вот он точно издевается!

— Нет. Он хотел как лучше, — осторожно сказал Широ. — И ко мне, кстати, лучше на “ты”.

— Я вообще не пою для слушателей. Какое прослушивание? Зачем? Кто его просил?!

— Да? Жаль, — с неподдельным чувством протянул Широ. — Я так понял из сумбурных объяснений, что ребята просто хотели тебя поддержать.

— Поддержать? — повторил Кит. — Поддержать чем?

— Овациями. Половина бара были их друзья, приятели, друзья друзей и, если бы ты так быстро не убег, тебя ждали овации. На мой взгляд, совершенно заслуженные.

Кит обомлел. Больше всего верилось в то, что это была шутка — злая и дурацкая, но парень напротив улыбался так открыто, что язык не поворачивался обвинить его во лжи. И ещё этот его дурацкий кактус, который при всём желании нельзя было приспособить к делу. Ну, только если Лэнс не вручил его Широ как оружие самообороны: вдруг Кит совсем съедет с резьбы.

— Зачем это? — наконец выдавил Кит.

Широ удивленно поднял брови:

— Как зачем? А для чего ещё существуют друзья?

— Чтобы заставлять делать то, что не хочешь?

Широ усмехнулся:

— Ну не без этого, конечно. Но, в целом, от них тоже бывает польза. Хотя чаще хочется пристукнуть за излишнюю инициативность.

— Да? Твои такие же?

Широ рассмеялся:

— Хуже. Много хуже. Мэтт — отличный парень, но заносит его во всем, дружба не исключение.

— Например, — потребовал Кит.

— Например, я отправился на первое в жизни свидание, потому что продул пари. А мужчины всегда держат слово. Вот Мэтт меня и подловил.

— И как свидание?

— Свидание — ничего, а роман потом с треском провалился, — сознался Широ и почему-то посмотрел на кактус в своих руках. — Ну так как? Ты его возьмешь? Пидж сказала, что он цветет красиво.

— А о чем он должен был меня предупредить?

Откровенно говоря, события развивались слишком быстро, и Кит едва успевал на них реагировать. Лэнс и Ханк организовали людей, чтобы он — что? Почувствовал поддержку? Не нервничал так? Это было совершенно нечестно, но отчего-то… приятно. Заморочились же. Ради него потратили своё время и силы. Кит и не помнил, когда хоть кто-то для него что-то такое делал. Отец? В детстве?

Широ посмотрел ему в глаза и тихо ответил:

— Что я тоже тот ещё подарочек.

— А?..

— Да, по дурацки вышло. — Широ повертел горшок в руке и спрятал за спину. — Не обращай внимания. Мне не надо было слушать Мэтта. И всё было бы не так ужасно. Ты бы не считал меня полным кретином. Мне просто очень хотелось тебя отблагодарить. И познакомиться. Но я как обычно напортачил. Насколько же проще управлять истребителем!

— Ты летаешь? — вскинулся Кит.

— Аха, типа того. Пилот, выпускной курс.

— Такаши Широгане? Ты — один из трёх потенциальных пилотов, отобранных для полета на миссию Кербер? Я подумал, что ты порно… — Кит прикусил язык и с полными ужаса глазами уставился на Широ.

Широ не то не услышал его оговорки, не то не понял, не то сделал вид, но даже бровью не повёл.

— Следишь за новостями?

— А что, Лэнс не растрепал подробности моего личного дела? — огрызнулся Кит, досадуя на свою оплошность.

— Нет, — серьёзно ответил Широ, — хотя я спрашивал. Это секрет?

Кит сморгнул: Лэнс сдержался?!

— Да нет, я вылетел в том году из Гарнизона.

Настала очередь Широ растерянно пялится на Кита, и тот почувствовал себя под этим взглядом неуютно. Что? Что не так? Рога отросли? Хвост?

— Подожди, ты — Кит Когане? Первый пилот четвёртого курса, который выбил Айверсону глаз?

— Да. Нет. — Кит потер переносицу, отбросил челку назад и попытался ещё раз: — Я — Кит Когане. Нет, я не выбивал Айверсону глаз. Но я нахамил ему при высших чинах. Случайно.

— И тебя отчислили за одно дисциплинарное нарушение? — удивился Широ.

— Кто сказал, что оно было одно? Ну, неважно, армия — это не моё.

— Ты просто хотел в небо? — тихо спросил Широ. И Кит вздрогнул, потому что этот едва знакомый человек словно заглянул ему в сердце — снял слова с языка, и оставалось только кивнуть. — Ты ещё хочешь в небо?

Кит не любил признаваться в своих слабостях, а желания ими и были. И он молчал, рассматривал стоящую напротив надежду космических сил и не мог заставить себя вымолвить и слова. Ему казалось, что этот человек спрашивал его не ради праздного любопытства. При взгляде на него вообще начинало казаться, что сложностей в жизни не существует. Странно, если учесть, что всё их знакомство иначе чем дурацким и назвать-то нельзя, но была в Широ скрытая сила, уверенность и твёрдость, которую Кит чувствовал нутром. Своей интуиции Кит привык верить, но сейчас отчего-то медлил. Такое случается, когда стоишь на пороге чего-то нового, что неизменно сломает старое, и совершенно непонятно, с чем оставит по итогу. Но не рискнуть значило бы отпраздновать труса, а он был сыном пожарного, на которого всегда хотел равняться.  
Кит с трудом сглотнул, неожиданно во рту пересохло и за шумом в ушах он едва разобрал свои слова:

— Я хочу в небо.

Вышло твёрдо. Он действительно хотел. Не пилотом-частником, не пилотом грузовых судов, не пилотом-любителем, а летчиком-истребителем, космолетчиком.

Отец рассказывал в детстве, что во вселенной они не одни. Кит до сих пор думал, что это не было сказками — слишком настоящими они казались. Отца уже давно не было, а желание увидеть там, в небе, то, что неизменно видел отец, осталось с ним.

Кит скривился:

— Но толку-то?

Широ улыбнулся неожиданно мягко, поставил горшок на землю, стремительно сократил дистанцию между ними — куда только подевалась его неловкость? — и положил руку Киту на плечо.

— Не скажи. Толк есть. Раз мы определились, что ты хочешь вернуться, значит, ты вернешься.

— У тебя где-то припрятана волшебная палочка? — огрызнулся Кит.

— Ну, на крестную фею я не слишком похож, но вообще-то у меня есть нечто получше волшебного сучка, — мягко улыбнулся Широ. — Репутация. Я за тебя поручусь и возьму под свою ответственность. Ты же знаешь, что выпускники часто берут шефство.

— Над теми, кто ещё числится в Гарнизоне.

— Как я договорюсь, это моя проблема. Скажи, ты точно хочешь? Потому что если я за тебя поручусь, то с живого — не слезу. Тебе придётся окончить Гарнизон и никакие отговорки не принимаются. — Широ улыбнулся: — А если захочешь спустить пар, я всегда буду готов к спаррингу. Что скажешь?

Кит молчал. В его мире проблемы не решались так быстро и так просто. Тем более они никак не решались незнакомцами. Зачем бы им напрягаться? Зачем связываться с тем, кто уже раз не оправдал возложенные на него ожидания? С тем, кто всегда всё портит?

Кит сощурился. Наверняка этот Широ нарисовался не по доброте душевной. Что тут вообще мог забыть лучший кадет Гарнизона? В конце концов, не музыкой же он его приворожил! Пф-ф-ф...

— И что я тебе буду должен?

Широ растерялся. Он перестал улыбаться и сжал руку на плече.

— Верить в себя. И никогда в себе не сомневаться.

— Да? И всё?

— О, это очень много. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чём говорю. Но ты будешь не один. У тебя есть друзья. И если позволишь — я.

— Но тебе-то это зачем? — Кит перехватил руку Широ за запястье и сжал, словно поймал вора на горячем. Однако тот не попытался отстраниться, смотрел так твердо, что Киту самому захотелось отвести взгляд.

— Я верю, что у каждого есть второй шанс. Почему бы мне не стать твоим? Но конечно, тебе решать, воспользоваться им или нет.

— Люди не спасают котят на улице.

Широ нахмурился и ответил неожиданно резко:

— Ты не котенок, — сказал как отрезал. — Если тебе хочется найти в моих действиях скрытый мотив, то изволь. Кит, я… — Широ сглотнул, но упрямо продолжил: — мне нужен напарник. Но предупреждаю сразу, я собираюсь в дальний космос. Я готов подождать тебя ровно одну миссию, но рассчитываю, что во вторую ты пойдешь моим вторым пилотом. Что скажешь?

— Ты всем незнакомцам делаешь такие предложения?

— Нет, только тем, кто способен побить мои рекорды на симуляторе.

Кит неожиданно хмыкнул и разжал хватку. Легко вывернувшись из-под руки, прошел к ховербайку и забрал чехол с гитарой, потом — мимо опешившего Широ и подобрал с земли горшок с кактусом. Он обернулся уже у самой веранды и буднично, будто так было всегда, позвал:

— Так и будешь стоять там столбом, или пойдем пить кофе? Нам предстоит много работы.

— А?! Да!

Широ обрадовался так, будто это не Киту давали второй шанс, а совсем наоборот. Кит пообещал себе непременно разобраться в мотивах Широ. Ну а пока… стоило познакомиться поближе с тем, с кем собрался покорять дальние рубежи.

— Имей в виду, я не буду петь тебе в благодарность.

— И не надо. Только если сам захочешь. Ведь захочешь как-нибудь?


End file.
